This invention pertains to a fastener device for latching a livestock fence panel(s) to a fence post and/or each other, and more particularly, to a fastener device having a locking element therein to preclude undesirable movement of the fastener from its functional position.
Various types of fastener devices have been proposed for attachment of grid-like livestock fence panels to a fence post and/or each other. Such devices have included the use of baling wire, clamps and the like to attach the horizontal and/or vertical wires of the grid-like fence panel to the fence post or to each other.
Although assumably effective in their operation, a plurality of such fastener devices must be used which increases the cost, complexity and duration of installation. Moreover, forces acting on the fence panel, such as livestock pushing against the fence or the like, tend to loosen the fasteners from their functional position which diminishes the structural stability of the fence proper.
In response thereto, I have invented a fastener device in the form of a coiled rod which presents a plurality of vertically, spaced-apart concentric ring elements between the upper and lower free ends of the rod. Upon placing a portion of a grid-like fence panel(s) adjacent a grounded fence post, the rod is positioned so that the upper end of the fence post protrudes through the lowest concentric ring of the helical rod. A handle member, defining the upper free end of the rod, is turned by the installer so that the spring-like rod is rotated about its central longitudinal axis. This rotation winds the lower free end and ring elements of the rod about the fence post and about the vertical and/or horizontal wire elements of the respective panels adjacent thereto. Accordingly, the winding of the rod confines the wire strands, particularly the vertical strands, within the concentric rings and preferrably contiguously adjacent the fence post. This relationship joins the fence panel(s) to the post and presents a stable panel(s)/post interface. The user-operable handle includes a recessed portion therein which forms a seat for releasably receiving a portion of the top horizontal wire of the grid-like fence panel therein. Engagement of the seat of the handle with the horizontal wire precludes further, undesirable movement of the rod about the fence post so as to maintain the fastener in its desired functional position.
In certain cases, the helical fastener may be used to join first and second fence panels one to the other without the use of a fence post adjacent thereto.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide a fastener device for connecting a fence panel to a fence post or adjacent fence panels one to the other.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fastener device, as aforesaid, in the form of a helical rod which is user rotatable about its longitudinal axis in a manner to wind itself about a fence post and the grid-like wire elements of the adjacent fence panel to be connected thereto.
A further object of this invention is to provide a fastener device, as aforesaid, which is user rotatable about its longitudinal axis so as to be intertwined about the ends of two adjacent livestock fence panels to provide a connection therebetween.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a fastener element, as aforesaid, having a handle at the upper end thereof to assist the installer in providing said aforesaid user rotation.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a fastener element with handle, as aforesaid, with the latter having a seat therein for receiving a wire of the grid-like fence panel therein to preclude movement of the fastener from its functional latching position.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.